Pandaria
Shrouded in fog since the world was sundered more than ten thousand years ago, until recently, the ancient realm of Pandaria has remained unspoiled by war. Its lush forests and cloud-ringed mountains are home to a complex ecosystem of indigenous races and exotic creatures. It is the homeland of the enigmatic pandaren, a race that celebrates life to the fullest even while under siege by an ancient menace. Pandaria is the homeland of the pandaren and birthplace of their ancient empire. Located in the southern part of Azeroth, Pandaria was shrouded by a magical mist by its last Emperor after the Great Sundering ten thousand years ago, and thus disappeared into myth and legend. Only those pandaren who left their homeland on the back of the great turtle Shen-zin Su, including the renowned pandaren brewmasters, have been seen outside of their homeland since; some even came to the aid of the other races during the Third War. Geography Coming Soon! Governance There is no central government that governs the whole of the continent. Save for the Mantid Empire, Pandaria is largely governed by towns, villages, and loose tribes. These small localities provide local protection and infrastructure for a modest tax. For Pandaren, towns and villages are led by democratically elected mayor, who with the help of elders and monks, lead the town for either a set term or their lifetime. Villages and towns will often form loose coalitions for the benefit of trade, extra protection, and cultural unity. Monasteries and Temples are considered to be their own entities, and are governed by elders or sages. There are also small Alliance and Hordes outposts and installations on Pandaria, which are governed by the laws of their respective factions. Prominent Organizations Defense of Pandaria *Golden Lotus *Shado-Pan *August Celestials *Order of the Cloud Serpent Production / Unions *Tillers' Union *Anglers Specialty / Others *Lorewalkers Settlements Jade Forest *Sri-La Village *Dawn's Blossom *Temple of the Jade Serpent *Tian Monastery *Paw'don Village *Honeydew Village Valley of the Four Winds *Halfhill *New Cifera *Thunderfoot Fields *The Heartlands *Stoneplow Kun-Lai Summit *Temple of the White Tiger *Binan Village *One Keg *Zouchin Village *Firebough Nook *Shado-Pan Monastery Krasarang Wilds *Zhu's Watch *Cradle of Chi-Ji *Angler's Wharf *Marista History ~15,000 Years Ago - Establishment of the Mogu Empire by Lei Shen, The Thunder King. Start of the first Mogu dynasty, the Shen. -14,900 Years ago - Conquest of Pandaria achieved. Construction begins on Serpent's Spine. Saurok are created in Lei Shen's Citadel. ~14,000 Years Ago - The second Mogu dynasty begins, the Qiang. ~13,800 Years Ago - The Yaungol and Grummles are created by Mogu fleshshapers. ~13,500 Years Ago - The third Mogu dynasty begins, the Zian. ~12,900 Years Ago - The fourth and final Mogu dynasty begins, the Meng. ~12,000 Years Ago - Overthrowing of the Mogu Empire in the Pandaren Revolution. Establishment of the Pandaren Empire. ~11,900 Years Ago - Zandalari Wars. Order of the Cloud Serpent established. ~10,000 Years Ago - The Shado-Pan is established by Emperor Shaohao. ~10,000 Years Ago - The Great Sundering. The last Emperor of Pandaria, Shaohao, seals Pandaria in a veil of mists. With the lack of a central leadership, power shifted to the provinces and communities of the empire, and no new emperor is choosen. The empire is considered dissolved by scholars at this point. ~4,000 Years Ago - A Pandaren only known today as 'The Tiller' founds the The Tiller's Union. ~800 Years Ago - Liu Lang is the first pandaren to depart Pandaria since the Great Sundering, wandering on the back of Shen-zin Su. Coming back to Pandaria every few years, he recruits more and more people from the mainland to join him. ~700 Years Ago - Liu Lang dies, but the community of Shen-zin Su lives on. By the time of his death, three generations of pandaren have established themselves on the turtle's back. Shen-zin Su does not return to the mainland after the death of Liu Lang's death, leading to the diverging culture of Pandaren on his back. 5 Years Ago - The Mists surrounding Pandaria part for the first time in ten thousand years, and is marked by the arrival of the Grand Alliance and the New Horde. The Sha also appear in great numbers. 3 Years Ago - Garrosh Hellscream, then Warchief of the Horde, unleashes the Heart of Y'Shaarj in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Much of the Vale is destroyed, and the result is the Siege of Orgrimmar to overthrow and end Garrosh's rule. He is later deposed, but escapes trial. Currently - With many of the foreign military forces withdrawn from the continent, Pandaria is left to recover in relative peace, though concerns of Pandaria's future in the world of Azeroth still hang. Category:Places Category:Continents Category:Pandaria Locations Category:Azeroth Locations